a gift to remember
by hyourinume
Summary: Oneshot. It's Arietta's birthday and Sync wants the best for her. When all doesn't go with the plan, could he still give her the best birthday gift? SyncXArietta. Read & Review!


**a/n:** I bring you another arisync fic! this one is kind of a sequel to _across the stars_, hope you will read and review this one too.(sorry for the title.. to.. common I guess..)

**disclaimer: **I do not own Tales of the Abyss. It belongs to Namco.

* * *

**A GIFT TO REMEMBER**

* * *

Sync couldn't believe it.

He had his eyes fixed on the calendar pinned on his bedroom wall.

"I-it can't be today!" he thought aloud.

But unfortunately, it is.

It's Arietta the Wild's birthday.

Sync shook his head; he couldn't believe he just noticed now. Maybe because he was busy these last few days but still, he kind of.. looked forward to the occasion planning to give her something special. He quickly got up and dressed himself with his usual black and green God-General outfit and went outside his room.

"Sync, it is utterly too early for being on patrol" a voice behind him called.

He looked behind and saw Legretta with a cup of hot coffee on her hand.

"I'm going somewhere.." he bluntly said.

Legretta took a small sip and then spoke "Oh, and I thought you're going to help in planning for Arietta's birthday.."

_Heck, that is the whole reason why I'm going out, damn it!_

Sync thought to himself though he held back at saying it in front of Legretta to the fear of having her shoot holes through his body.

Instead he said "I-I'll be back later.." then stormed out of the room.

Legretta sighed, "Lack of time never fails to change people" She said sipping more of her coffee.

Sync though where he might get a good gift for Arietta. His first though was Chesedonia since the place was a center of trade and he's pretty sure that there will be a lot of stores to choose from. He quickly headed for Chesedonia.

-

-

"Mmm.." Arietta said scratching her eyes with her right hand and holding her doll at the left. Apparently, she had just woken up and is still figuring things out.

"Good morning Arietta" Legretta greeted her. She was sitting in a chair near Largo. The two seems to be talking about something before Arietta came though she never really cared.

"Where are the others?" She asked now widely awake.

"Asch headed to Van to report about our latest assignment.." Legretta said.

"Dist, meanwhile headed for Belkend to check the recent developments of his research on new-type Fon machines.." Largo added.

"What about.." she paused. "..Sync?"

"Oh, Sync got up early and went somewhere." Legretta answered.

"He never told where?" Arietta asked again.

"No, actually he's quite cold today" Legretta said crossing her arms.

Arietta looked down. "He hadn't forgotten.. did he?" She asked herself in a low voice.

Legretta raised her an eyebrow. "What was that?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing.." the pink-haired girl replied. "I'l just be in my room..".

Arietta turned around and lazily went back to her room while Legretta and Largo exchange confused glances.

"He won't forget about it.." She thought. "I'm positive he won't.."

Then she remembered what Legretta earlier said.

_..he's quite cold today._

She stopped.

"Or maybe he did.."

-

-

Sync scratched his already messy green hair. He's been hounding at the stores all over Chesedonia for hours yet still haven't found a gift for Arietta. He earlier spotted a merchant selling jewelry. He noticed a beautiful ruby necklace on the things he's selling and thought it would look good at Arietta.

"A half a million gald for this Sir" The merchant told him.

Sync's eyes widened beneath his mask.

"W-what?! You're asking half a million gald for these pieces of rocks?!" He furiously said.

"But Sir, this isn't normal 'rocks', these jewels are mined from the deeps of Akzeriuth and has been polished by the skilled craftsmen of Sheridan, surely they are worth of such value." The merchant explained.

Sync grabbed the weary merchant's collar "Are you saying I'm ignorant that you nedd to explain me that?!"

"N-no Sir!" said the now shaking in fear merchant.

Sync looked around him and saw a great number of people now staring at the ruckus he made.

_What am I doing arguing with this merchant? I'm supposed to be finding a gift for Arietta!_

he thought. He let go of the merchants and left the area.

"What's up with that guy anyway?" the merchant said when he is far of sight.

"Stupid merchant, wasting my time like that!" He said to himself. "Now, what should I.." He stopped. He just smelled something. It has a rather subtle fragrance with a hint of lavender. He quickly scouted the area to find out where the aroma came from.

After a couple of minutes, he found a small booth with a lady selling perfumes. He approached it and looked around making the lady notice him.

"Oh, Sir, are you looking for something?" she said with a warm smile.

"I-i'm looking for a gift I can give for.." Sync was saying until the lady interrupted.

"For your girlfriend perhaps?" the lady now said with a grin.

That statement caught Sync off-handed. It made his face a slight shade of pink though he's still thankful he has a mask to cover his face.

"Ah, no, It's for a friend" he said.

The lady dug something through her stocks at the back of her booth. "Ah!" She finally said and held out a bottle to Sync.

"This is a famous one Sir, it also has a unique effect of eliminating monsters so your 'friend' would always be safe" She finished off with a wink.

_But Arietta has Liger friends.._ Sync thought.

"Sir? Shall I wrap it for you?" the lady asked.

"Ah, no, I'm not taking it.." he said as he walked away.

He looked at the sky. The sun is near to set yet until no he hasn't found a gift for Arietta.

_Damn it! Where the hell should I find a gift?_

Then an idea dawned to him.

"I might as well try." He said to himself as he leave Chesedonia.

-

-

"Happy Birthday Arietta!" Legretta said as she led the pink-haired girl to their conference room now slightly decorated by Asch, Dist and Largo. They all handed out their own respective gifts for her.

Arietta, now out of shock, finally said "Thank you everyone but.." she paused as she looked around "Where's Sync?"

"He hasn't returned yet.." Largo said.

"But don't worry; he'll be back surely by tomorrow." Legretta added.

Arietta looked down, avoiding their eyes. "I-I see.." she said in a rather sad tone.

After the celebration, when all was already asleep, Arietta was still awake.

"So he did.. he did forgot about it.." She said to herself as a drop of tear fall over her cheeks before finally falling to sleep.

-

-

Arietta woke up in the middle of that night. She was looking for her doll when she noticed something on her side table

It was a small brown box with a ribbon tied on it. She reached for it and saw a piece of paper on top of it. She carefully read it:

_I'm sorry I wasn't been able to come at your birthday celebration._

_I got held up by finding something perfect for you at your birthday yet I failed.._

_The only thing I would be able to give you was the content of this box._

She paused at reading and opened the box. Oddly enough, she saw an animal's tooth thoroughly polished and cleaned. She then continued to read the letter,

_It's a tooth of a Liger. Your Mommy Liger._

With that last sentence, tears once again fell from her ruby eyes though she still continued to read the letter,

_I searched for it at her nest._

She let out a small chuckle between her crying making her feel stupid for laughing and crying at the same time. Who would be crazy and patient enough to search for this tiny tooth at a vast nest? She continued,

_As I have said, I'm sorry if this is the only thing I could give you._

_Happy Birthday, Arietta._

_**-SYNC**_

Her eyes widened. Sync?! She took the tooth from the box and held it close to her heart.

After that, she stood up her bad and went out of her room. She quietly opened the door to Sync's room and looked around. She saw Sync deep in his sleep probably because of exhaustion at finding her gift. She stood beside his bed.

"I was wrong to have ever thought you've forgotten for the fact that you gave me the best gift I've ever had.."

She paused and leaned closer to the sleeping Sync.

"Thank you, Sync" she smiled then planted a small kiss on his cheek. He moved slightly making her giggle a bit. She then tiptoed back to her room and went back to sleep leaving Sync with a subtle smile on his lips.

* * *

**a/n: **Finished! Reviews would be appreciated! But still, **I don't appreciate flames. **


End file.
